deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Pillullis/Yuugi Hoshiguma VS The Hulk
Yuugi Hoshiguma: Mighty Oni from Gensokyo's underground. Her raw strength and Danmaku powers made her into one of the most powerful fighters of her world! The Hulk: Scientist transformed into a monster whose legendary rage and unmeasurable strength made him Earth's fiercest warrior and its greatest threat! WHO IS DEADLIEST!? Short Range When Yuugi decides to go close and personal for the kill, she attacks with her... FISTS! The first weapons that mankind (and Onis) had at their disposal! Hulk's brutal answer to Yuugi's fists are... THE CAR-GAUNTLETS! Improvised but effective weapons with lethal range and durability! Yuugi's fists are faster and require almost no time to get them ready, however, Hulk's Car-Gauntlets are way deadlier, have a longer range and let's not forget the amount of strength added behind every strike. EDGE: The edge goes to Hulk with his Car-Gauntlets. Mid Range When the situation calls for it, Yuugi uses one of the iconic weapons of her race... THE ONI KANABO! An intimidating metal rod, capable of crushing skulls, rending flesh and break armor with ease! Hulk strikes back with a fearsome improvised weapon of his own... THE TANK MACE! A cumbersome, but massive improvised weapon of war with a punch! The Kanabo is a powerful weapon in hands of an Oni, but Hulk's improvised weapon, the Tank Mace, is just overkill. This is a tough one as Yuugi can easily move away as Hulk raises his Tank Mace to strike her down, but at the same time her weapon isn't as deadly as Hulk when it comes to killing potential. EDGE: The edge in Mid Range weapons ends with a tie. Long Range During long range battles, Yuugi uses one of her trademark abilities to defeat her enemies... DANMAKU! The ability to fire massive barrages of energy bullets with the palm of her hand, delivering death at a distance! When an enemy is getting away from the Hulk, he uses his strength to throw... DEBRIS! Wherever the Hulk unleashes his rage, there will be several destroyed buildings and mountains of debris to throw! When there's no buildings on sight, the behemoth can easily grab a heavy object and throw it against his enemies! Hulk's ability to turn everything into a weapon gives him a considerable advantage when it comes to long range, but nothing beats a specialized long range weapon like Danmaku: Weightless, easy to use and (more importantly) lethal. EDGE: The edge in Long Range weapons goes to Yuugi with her Danmaku ability. X-Factors Strength: Both combatants possess an insane amount of strength that possibly can't be measured with exact accuracy, but we know that they can both increase their strength by two different means: Yuugi by drinking Sake and Hulk by getting more angry. There's almost no time to enjoy a drink in the heat of battle and the longer the fight last, the more frustrated and angry Hulk gets. This gives the green behemoth a clear advantage in strength over the Oni. Brutality: In terms of brutality Yuugi is a passive drunkard who enjoys fights with people who possess a similar amount of strength like hers. Hulk on the other hand, he fights to survive and to smash those who harass him. This clearly makes him more dangerous when he is frenzied. Fighting Ability: Hulk, despite of the common misconception of being an angry brute monster, is actually a skilled fighter. This was proven when he was launched in space and captured by the inhabitants of other planet, forced to become a gladiator. Yuugi, however, has mastered the art of Drunk Fighting and is able to fight under constant pressure when facing her enemies. Agility: One of Yuugi's abilities is flying, allowing her to escape or get closer towards her opponents. On the ground, she's capable of deliver accurate and precise strikes against her enemies. Hulk on the other hand, has a degree of agility thanks to his developed muscles, but he lacks the speed and grace of the Oni. Endurance: The Onis are capable to withstand strikes that would kill regular humans with one blow, their skin is resistant to almost everything and they tend to heal injuries that would take weeks in matter of days. However, the Hulk possesses a regenerative factor that allows him to heal injuries almost instantly and shrug most blows with ease. The Battle Location: Hashima Island, Japan. After months of being pursued by the American Goverment and SHIELD, Bruce Banner finally found a safe spot to rest in the seemingly abandoned island of Hashima, Japan. However, he wasn't alone: Another "Monster" rested in the same location... It was Yuugi Hoshiguma, a fearsome Oni from Gensokyo. Yuugi noticed the scientist setting up camp near an abandoned building and approached him. "Hey! Weakling!" She shouted at the man, gaining his attention. "This is no place for humans! I have claimed this island and I suggest you to leave..." The Oni explained to the scienst before drinking some Sake from her dish. "Y-You're trying to make me angry... You don't want to see me when I'm angry..." Bruce replied back. The Oni raised a single eyebrow while drinking her alcohol, somewhat surprised of the resolve of this 'Puny Human'. "Alright! You asked for it..." Yuugi extended an arm towards the scientist's chest and flicked a single finger against it, violently sending him against a small abandoned building, causing it to collapse. "I warned you!" Yuugi said with a grin. In that moment, the remains of the collapsed building started to move and the ground began to shake. "Oh wow... I think I'm drunk..." The Oni said with a lighthearted laugh, but she wasn't intoxicated at all. A massive green figure emerged from the remains of the building and gave Yuugi a piercing stare. "YOU ATTACKED PUNY BANNER! NOW HULK IS MAD!" The green behemoth said to Yuugi. "Well... This will be interesting!" The Oni replied as she rushed towards the green monster with both of her fists closed, delivering two powerful punches to the Hulk. The green creature staggered back a couple of steps, but quickly regained his ground. "HULK WILL SMASH!" He shouted at the Oni as she jumped towards him, ready to deliver a powerful punch to Hulk's skull, but the massive green humanoid reached for a rusty, abandoned car besides him and swatted the Oni away, causing her to crash against a lampost, blending the metal of it. "Oww... You big, green piece of..." Yuugi slowly attempted to stand up, but then noticed a shadow forming over her. Looking up, she saw Hulk falling towards her with the car he used to hit her. "Crap!" She yelled as she jumped out of the way, barely avoiding being smashed by the Hulk's attack. The Oni started flying and looked down at the green behemoth below her. "COME HERE!" He shouted, but Yuugi replied by releasing a massive barrage of energy bullets and lasers from the palms of her hands. The rain of energy impacted the Hulk's body, injuring him a lot and leaving several wounds on him... But he was still standing. "Impossible..." Yuugi muttered in awe as she noticed that the monster suvived all that punishment. Hulk then grabbed the car and tossed it towards Yuugi, hitting her chest and causing her to cough some blood. "Ughhh!" She crashed on the ground, still surprised of the Hulk's resistance. "What in the world are you!?" Yuugi pushed the car out of her way and stepped back, looking for a weapon that she left around earlier. "HULK ANGRY! HULK WILL CRUSH YOU!" The massive humanoid searched his surroundings, only to find the remains of a military tank. Hulk then grabbed the tank by the turret, but as he turned his attention back to Yuugi he received a powerful blow right in the face from a massive Kanabo at the hands of the Oni. "AAAUUURGH!!" The Hulk held his face in pain with his free hand, holding the tank with the other one. "Ha! How you like that, uh!?" The Oni taunted as she continued to hit the Hulk's body with the Kanabo... Until the green's behemoth fury led him to held the Kanabo with a single hand. "What the...!?" Yuugi tried to pull her weapon, but it was futile against against the strength of the monster, now argumented after the long fight. "YOU STUPID! THE ANGRIER HULK GETS... THE STRONGER HE GETS!" That was Hulk's only reply before he crushed the Kanabo with his bare hand and proceeded to deliver a massive vertical strike with the tank against Yuugi... Several times. The Oni attempted to fly away, but her body was too injured to fight back and the merciless barrage of Hulk's blows quickly rendered her unconcious. Just as the Hulk was about to deliver the final blow, he stopped and looked down at the unconcious Oni. With a fearsome roar, the green behemoth jumped away into the ocean, leaving Hashima Island and Yuugi alone. WINNER: THE HULK! Category:Blog posts